


Если бы асфальт мог разговаривать...

by KARREGAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Songfic, Философия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Сколько скоромных и смущённых улыбок получал асфальт? Сколько смеха и радости довелось ему узреть? Бесчисленно много. Однако, сколько же тогда капель разбивалось о бетон? Сколько слёз было вылито прямо на тротуар? И что бы он сказал на всё это в ответ?Статья с элементами джена о самом обычном асфальте.
Kudos: 2





	Если бы асфальт мог разговаривать...

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8836843)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7c334ecfa8080017fd096a)
> 
> Всё не то; всё, только не то, что надо. Вот вам моя газетная статья, чтобы развлечь вас в ожидании исполнения моих обещаний.
> 
> Написано под песню: Pyrokinesis — Чёрное солнышко.

Асфальт. Даже если с самим этим словом мы сталкиваемся не столь часто, то на практике мы видим асфальт чуть ли не каждый день. Правда, внимание как такового на него не обращаем.

И зря, ибо именно по нему мы ходим почти всю жизнь. Из раза в раз он приводит людей в нужные им места, соединяет разными дорогами тысячи точек на карте, а также значительно упрощает движение пешеходов и транспорта. В нынешнее время многие не замечают ценность асфальта, хотя без него было бы довольно сложно представить современный мир. В конце концов, асфальт присутствует в жизни людей ещё с самых древних времён.

Например, ассирийцы и финикийцы много веков назад использовали его свойства при строительстве зданий и кораблей, тогда как египтяне часто применяли асфальт в мумификации. На данном моменте нужно отметить, что само слово «mumiya» в переводе с персидского означало «битум», который вместе с различными грунтовыми материалами как раз и является асфальтом. Также интересно то, что источником богатейших залежей асфальта до конца XIX века служило Мёртвое море, из-за чего оно называлось ещё и Асфальтовым. Тогда можно было увидеть, как целые монолиты всплывали прямо поверхность моря. Наверное, это являлось достаточно необычным зрелищем. Впрочем, асфальт тоже привнёс свой собственный вклад в многие сферы жизни: старые художники применяли его в качестве краски и лака; в то время как некоторые использовали водонепроницаемость асфальта, обмазывая им сооружения.

И посему очень сложно сказать, где асфальт только не побывал. Он, по сути, лежал на тёмном дне морей и озёр, запечатывал фараонов, переносил на себе лютый мороз и дикую жару. С помощью него оставляли в вечности ускользающие моменты жизни, усиливали разные конструкции, какие-то из которых наверняка были хоть самую малость значимыми для мировой истории. Асфальт, вопреки малому спросу в прошлом, продолжал существовать во времени и, дойдя до наших дней, всё же смог закрепить за собой определённое место в жизни человека.

Но что же было бы, если бы асфальт мог разговаривать? Какой рассказ он бы нам поведал и чтобы за совет дал? Он же видел миллиарды людей. На его глазах менялись эпохи, начинались жестокие войны и происходил весь научный прогресс. Множество лиц всматривались в него, чтобы не споткнуться и не упасть. Сколько скоромных и смущённых улыбок получал асфальт? Сколько смеха и радости довелось ему узреть? Бесчисленно много. Однако, сколько же тогда капель разбивалось о бетон? Сколько слёз было вылито прямо на тротуар? И что бы он сказал на всё это в ответ?

Да, в общем-то, ничего, ведь, несмотря на всю ту печаль и радость, у асфальта эмоций нет.


End file.
